


You Don't Get to Make the Rules

by Red_Mayo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Leaving, Lost Love, M/M, Moving On, Sibling Bonding, Smut, Texting, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Mayo/pseuds/Red_Mayo
Summary: The boys break up, Mickey leaves. Mandy follows. Can they find their way back to each other? Do they want to?I'm terrible at summaries, and this is my first fic, so we will see.Don't hate me!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic.  
> will update when I can  
> thanks for your inspiration!  
> -N

‘What the fuck Ian? Why am I always the one trying for us?’  
Mickey slammed the bedroom door as he moved through the Milkovich house to Ian in the kitchen  
“Come the fuck on Mick, I’m in this just as much as you!”  
‘Oh, fuck off!” Mickey yelled, grabbing a beer from the fridge and rapidly drinking half of it.  
Lately, all Ian and Mickey seemed to be able to do was fight, every time they were alone they ended up in a screaming match. Sure, the makeup sex was amazing, hard and fast, rough, biting until there was blood, but even that was losing its spark. Something had shifted in the boys’ relationship and neither was quite sure what it was, why they couldn’t stop fighting or how to fix their relationship before it was broken for good.  
“You can fuck off Mickey! I was the one who waited around for you to finally be ready to man the fuck up and date me! I was the one who visited your ass in juvie cause you were too scared for people to know you’re gay, so you punched a cop! I was the one who had to sit there! RIGHT FUCKING THERE! And watch you while you fucked that hooker your dad hired. Don’t you fucking dare tell me I’m not in this.”  
Ian was breathing heavy having yelled it all, so angry his vision almost clouded red. You could see his pulse in his neck from how hard his heart was beating in rage. Who the fuck did Mickey think he is?  
Mickey, on the other hand, was now silent. Rage filling him but so angry he when he spoke again he almost sounded calm, most people are terrified when he is this angry. Ian isn’t, he wouldn’t physically hurt Ian, they are passed that.  
‘While I fucked her? Are you really gonna throw that at me? Like I wanted to do it? Fuck.’  
Mickey shook his head, of all the shit, Ian is gonna put that on him like he wanted to fuck that russian whore? He was fucking raped and Ian is gonna throw it in his face like it was his fault? Fuck no.  
‘You need to leave.’  
Ian laughed, he actually fucking laughed at Mickey at this point. “you want me to leave? Fine, I will. You can shut down and be the thug that everyone is so scared of but really you are the one who is most afraid. So fucking scared to admit to shit that you did. Always blaming everyone else but poor little Mickey is always so innocent, right? Never does any fucking thing wrong? Call me when you grow the fuck up Mickey.”  
With that Ian turned and walked out Milkovich house, slamming the front door as he left. Ian considered going back to the Gallagher house, but fuck dealing with Fiona, she’s always bitching about something, and lip with his I’m so fucking smart bullshit. Instead, Ian went to the alibi and drank, he drank until it was closing and Kev had to carry him home.  
It was almost 5 pm by the time Ian woke up again, and only because if he didn’t he was going to piss on the couch that Kev had dropped him on. He walked through the kitchen to use the downstairs toilet, then returned to the kitchen, finding some leftover pancakes from breakfast in the fridge and drinking milk straight from the carton.  
He couldn’t believe the shit Mickey had pulled yesterday, kicking Ian out! Well fuck that he can stew for a while, he was probably already freaking out why Ian didn’t come home last night. Even when they fight they still always sleep in the same bed that night. It’s usually cause they pass out after some almost violent makeup sex but whatever, the point is they sleep in the same bed every night. Ian doesn’t even remember, other than last night, how long it’s been since he stayed at the Gallagher house overnight. Ian chose to ignore his phone and didn’t even bother checking how many times Mickey must have called or texted asking when he would be home, where he was or if he was okay. Instead, he left it on the counter and went upstairs to grab a fresh set of clothes and went had a hot shower to wash away the stink from his boozy night.  
It was almost 6:30 by the time Ian decided that he would check his phone, and to be honest half the reason why was because he was horny as fuck. Seriously what’s the point of fighting with his boyfriend if he didn’t get to enjoy the fucking afterward?  
Ian unlocked his phone and was surprised to see only three messages:

From MANDY 9:08am: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?  
From MANDY 11:49am: seriously Ian, text me back, fuck come to the house, you need to fix this.  
From LIP 2:27pm: Hey little bro, I’ll be home for the weekend! See if you can Mickey can make some time for me? I miss you guys!

Ian frowned at his phone, He had to fix this? Bullshit, Mickey did this and he can fix it, also why the fuck did he tell Mandy anything? They had a deal, Mandy was Mickey’s sister and Ian’s best friend to they agreed to never vent their dramas at her so she was never caught in the middle. Another thing Mickey decided to ignore apparently, obviously, because it suited him. Selfish prick.  
Ian replied to Lip first:  
To LIP 6:27pm: Definitely! We miss you too! Are you in Friday night or Saturday?  
Then he replied to Mandy:  
To MANDY 6:29pm: It’s fine Mandy, this is on Mickey when he wants to fix it he will. Also, why did he tell you anything? We agreed to keep you out of our shit!  
He quickly fired off a message to Mickey as well:  
To MICKEY 6:30pm: Why the fuck did you tell Mandy our shit? You know where I am when you want to apologise.

As he pressed send his phone chimed with new messages:

From LIP 6:30pm: Friday night, see you then!  
From MANDY 6:30pm: IM GONNA FUCKING HIT YOU IAN!  
From MANDY 6:31pm: he didn’t tell me shit, he wouldn’t and you know that!  
From MANDY 6:31pm: he packed a bag of his shit and left. I don’t know where the fuck he went, he told me I wouldn’t hear from him in a while and walked out the fucking door Ian!  
From MANDY 6:32pm: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO AND WHERE IS MY BROTHER?  
Ian read the messages but instead of replying he tried to ring Mickey.  
No answer  
He tried again.  
No answer, it only rang three fucking times before Mickey must have pressed the decline option.  
WHAT. THE. FUCK.  
Ian knew they had troubles but Mickey just leaving? What the fuck was that about and now he won’t answer any calls. Fine. Ian knew thought there was only a handful of places Mickey would go to so he sent a quick message to Mandy and walked out the door, intent on finding his boyfriend, bringing him home and fucking him into the mattress so hard he can’t even think about walking out the door again.

To Mandy 6:36PM: It’s fine Mandy, I’m on my way out the door, I’ll go get him now and bring him home. X  
From MANDY 6:37PM: you better find him, Ian.  
To MANDY 6:37pm: I will. Don’t worry, we will both be back in our bed tonight! I promise!! 

Ian walked from place to place, looking for his MIA boyfriend, so far he hadn’t found him and no one could (or would if they knew) would tell him where Mickey went.  
To MICKEY 6:49pm: Mickey where are you?  
To MICKEY 6:49pm: Mick, it was a fight.  
To MICKEY 6:52pm: come on man, I've checked everywhere, where are you?  
To MICKEY 8pm: BABE! Where are you?  
To MICKEY 8:47pm: REALLY MICKEY? Just tell me where you are!  
To MICKEY 9:23pm:I forgive you okay? Just come home tonight.  
To MICKEY 10:09pm: I’ll be in our bed  
To MICKEY 1:07am: I love you...


	2. CHAPTER 2

Three weeks. Three fucking weeks. Where the fuck was Mickey?! Ian was going out of his mind! Every call he made went unanswered, text messages getting no reply. Ian never let his phone out of his sight. It never went flat in case Mickey tried to call. Every time he got a message or a phone call he leaped at his phone thinking it would be Mickey. It never was.   
Mandy got a text after the first week to say he was okay but didn’t know when or if he was coming home.  
What the fuck did that even mean? IF he was coming home to his house? His family? His boyfriend?  
Did he even think of Ian as his boyfriend anymore? Cause Ian had replayed that over and over in his head about 9 million times these last 3 weeks and yeah, he fucked up, he said some douche things that he can’t take back, things that he would never have said he they weren’t fighting, things that he didn’t even mean. Things that he definitely wouldn’t have said if it meant Mickey would go missing afterward. But he doesn’t remember them breaking up. It was a fight. It wasn’t even their first fight.   
Where the fuck was Mickey?

“IIIAAANNNNNN!!!!” Mandy yelled running into Mickeys room that Ian had stayed in every night in case Mickey came home.   
‘Mands, what up? Why are you yelling?’  
“he’s at a beach Ian, he sent me a pic.”  
Ian snatched the phone from Mandy’s hands, hoping to see Mickeys smiling face but instead just seeing a sunset over a beach. Sure, the sunset was pretty but he needed Mickey back. His Mickey.   
As he was staring at the pic another message from Mickey came through to Mandy's phone:  
From MICKEY 7:34pm: it's beautiful here Mands. I miss you. I got a job, I'm saving. I'll bring you here when I can if you want? I miss you. I love you.   
Ian replied without even thinking.  
To MICKEY 7:35pm: where are you, Mickey? Please come home!   
From Mickey 7:36pm: I can't Mands, I gotta do this. He broke me, I can't come back.   
From Mickey 7:37pm: tell shithead I'm okay, so he will stop texting me. dick won't take the hint.  
From Mickey 7:38pm: ill text you again soon. I love you Mands.  
For the first time since Mickey left Ian sobbed. He had been living in the hope that after some time apart Mickey will come home and they will get back to normal. But he isn’t going to. Mickey isn’t coming back. Ian broke him, he said so himself. 

 

Ian still wouldn’t tell Mandy what had happened. He would just say it was his fault that Mickey left. That he is sorry and would do anything to make it up to Mickey. That he loved Mickey and missed Mickey.  
And good, so he should. But he hasn’t realised how hard it is for Mandy. For her brother to have left, without even really saying goodbye to her. She doesn’t know where her brother even is, he won’t tell her in case she decided to tell Ian.   
But fuck Ian. Mandy misses her brother. Mandy misses the affectionate insults they threw at each other. Mandy misses kicking mickeys ass at video games. MANDY MISSES HER BROTHER! So, she texts him again.   
To Mickey 9:34pm: I don’t know where you are, and I get why you won't tell me but I'm gonna start saving money too and the second I have enough you need to tell me where you are and I'm coming to. Fuck, Ian, I won't tell him shit. You're my brother Mick. You’re the only one who has never given up on me and always protected me. I want to be where ever you are. Even if it means not talking to Ian. He's the one who started this and because of it, I lost my brother. How the fuck is that fair? You can't leave me in this shit hole. Whats gonna happen when Terry gets out again Mick? It can't ever happen again. I don’t want to be here. I'm not safe here.   
To MICKEY 9:36pm: I miss you okay! This isn’t fucking fair no one even gives a shit that I'm missing my brother. Ian only cares that his boyfriend left and expects comfort from me! but this was his fault, he hasn’t even asked one time if I'm okay! 3 fucking weeks and he just thinks I don’t give a fuck that you left.   
To Mickey 9:39pm: I miss you, Mickey! And I love you okay! Stay safe and check in with me more often so I know you're okay  
From Mickey 9:45pm: shit bitch, write a fucking story next time.   
To MICKEY9:45pm: asshole  
From Mickey 9:47pm: I love you too okay, you won't be there when Terry gets out, I'm putting all the money away I can. But I gotta find us a place. I'm not having you leave a house to come live rough. You deserve better than that.  
From Mickey 9:50: I'm sorry I left. I miss you too.

 

It was 2 months later that the siblings had saved enough money, Mickey had got a 2 bedroom apartment and Mandy caught a bus. She didn’t say bye to anyone. Her friendship with Ian had suffered. So she just sent him a text, he may have fucked up but he was still the best friend she had, other than her brother.  
To IAN 11:25: house is empty, Terry gets out in a few weeks. I wouldn’t bother going back. I love you. Bye.  
Ian wasn’t really surprised to get the message. He knew where she was going... well not really but he knew who she was going to see.  
From IAN 11:27am: I'm sorry for how it all turned out Mands. I still love him. Can you tell him that? I love you too!! I'll miss you! Bye best friend.

Both best friends stared at their phones, neither sure if they would ever see each other again.  
To Mickey 11:32am: on the bus. See you soon.  
Mandy shot off a quick message to Mickey before she put on her heads phones, listening to music, she leaned back as far as she could in the shitty bus chairs and closed her eyes.  
She did want to see the Southside of Chicago ever again.  
The Milkovich Siblings were free now.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so I apologise if it's not very good. But stay with me okay, I have a plan!

‘Ohhh fuckkk’ Mickey moaned, loving the feel of those long talented fingers opening him up, he could only moan when they grazed on that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.   
The brunettes entire body trembles when the two fingers became three and teeth grazed lightly along nipples following by a loving tongue.   
Mickey moaned again as that tongue worked its way down his chest and stomach. Only stopping its downward exploration when it got to his hard dick, licking off the precum that had pooled and then continuing to gently tease the slit of mickeys cock.   
‘shhhiiitt’ Mickey breathed out as that warm, wet mouth closed over the tip of his dick, that tongue lazily exploring around the head of his cock.   
Mickeys back arched off the bed as those fingers brushed against his prostate again, more of his dick going into the other guy’s mouth.   
‘fuck, I’m ready get in me!’ Mickey heard the cap of the lube open again, those fingers still working in and out of him until they were withdrawn and replaced by the dick he loves so much.  
‘Fuck, shit Marty yes’ Mickey whimpered as his boyfriend stilled once fully inside Mickey, giving the man time to adjust.  
“fuck Mick, your always so tight. All that prep and your still always so tight for me”   
Mickey sighed in pleasure as his boyfriend started thrusting into him, long deep thrusts making sure to angle and hit mickeys prostate every time. Picking up speed as he went, Marty wrapped a hand around mickeys dick, jerking him at a slower pace than his thrusts. A pace that had Mickey overwhelmed with the alternative speeds.   
‘come here’ Mickey said wanting to kiss his boyfriend, Marty had to let go of mickeys dick to balance while he kissed. They kissed lazily for a while, Marty’s thrusts slowing down to match the pace of the kiss. Eventually, they had to come apart for air but only moved apart enough to stop the kiss, foreheads now touching.   
“I love you” Marty mumbled as he looked into those intense blue eyes of the boy he loves.   
A warm smile spread across Mickey's face, moving his face upwards a bit to reconnect their lips for a quick kiss before saying ‘Harder’ lips still pressed against Marty’s.   
Marty smirked as he sat upright again, readjusting his hold to grab his boyfriends’ hips as he began to heatedly drive into his tight hole. While hitting his man’s prostate with every hard thrust, Marty could cum just from his current view. Mickey was a moaning mess below him, unable to close his mouth and blissed out eyes.   
‘fuck, shit, fuck, I need to come, touch me’ Mickey all but screamed while his boyfriend kept up the punishing pace on his ass, Marty was so close himself so he happily wrapped a hand around Mickey's shaft and began stroking him at the same demanding pace. After only a few tugs Mickey was cumming all over his own chest and Marty’s hand, Marty followed him over the edge as Mickey clenched around his dick.

Marty pulled out of Mickey and collapsed on the bed next to him, pulling Mickey closer so he was resting on his chest as they caught their breaths.  
“we should get you cleaned up” Marty murmured against Mickey's hair.  
‘you can, I’m sleeping’ came mickeys reply.  
Marty chuckled as he got up and grabbed a discarded shirt to wipe off mickeys and now his chest with. Throwing it back on the floor when he was done and snuggling back into Mickey.  
‘love you too’ Mickey whispered as he was falling asleep.   
Marty couldn’t believe how lucky he was that he found this guy. That he got to fuck this guy. That he got to fall asleep next to this guy. That he was going to marry this guy.  
\----  
Mickey woke up to Marty’s alarm clock, rolling over in an empty bed to grab the phone off the side table and turn off the alarm.   
Mickey grumbled at waking up so early but then smiled remembering his deal with Marty. He removed the blanket, laying on their bed, stroking himself to full hardness.  
“Oh damn” Marty said as he came back into their bedroom from the adjoined bathroom, making his way to his boyfriend “guess my alarm woke you up” Marty settled himself between mickeys legs, kissing his way up those thick thighs “better hold up my end of the deal” he said before closing his mouth around mickeys rock hard cock.

Waking up before Marty went to work wasn’t such a bad thing if it meant his days started with a blow job.


	4. CHAPTER 4

“You do realise that when you two pull your finger out and finally get hitched that it’s going to be the biggest wedding ever right?” Mandy said, reaching over the table and grabbing some of Mickey's fries before putting them in her mouth.  
‘Bitch I told you to order your own, stay outta my fries!’ Not that he really minded, Mandy had had a rough few months and had lost weight, not a scary amount but enough her Mickey was worried. To be far he was always worried about Mandy after they got her out of Southside he promised himself nothing would ever hurt her again, and for the most part, he succeeded.   
‘And we won't be having a big wedding, I'll just have you and Iggs, Colin and Jamie if they in town, and Marty only has 2 sisters, he'll probably invite Todd and his grandad, so what 8, that's small, that's doable’ he said with a shrug of his shoulders, taking a bite of his burger.  
Mandy rolled her eyes at Mickey and scoffed, “you can't actually believe that's all that will be there”  
‘Of fucking course, who else would there be?’ Came mickeys reply,   
Mandy just shook her head, reaching for more of Mickey's fries, so he pushed the plate to the middle of the table making it easier for her. “The families’ Mick, our two favorite gays getting hitched and patching up the long running feud and you don't think everyone is gonna wanna be there?” Mandy just smirked at her brother.  
Mickey let out a sign, knowing Mandy was right.  
'Shit huh, who would have thought when a station full of cops show up at a Milkovich wedding it will be cause they are invited?’   
Mandy just laughed at her brother and returned “No one from the old hood, but then who would have ever guessed our biggest thug, Terry Malkovich’s son was gay and would one day marry a cop? Cause 6 years ago, even I didn't see that coming!”  
Mickey couldn't help the smile that grew on his face while he gently shook his head. He loved his sister, he loved their monthly lunches where it was just the two of them, no question off limits, no lying. They started having them after Mandy got her first boyfriend after leaving Southside, Mickey hated him. Of course. But turns out it was due hatred, the guy was a using parasite, Mickey was glad to see the guy go, the only reason the loser was able to walk away on his feet because his saving grace that's while he was a complete dick he never laid a hand on Mandy. Mickey would have killed him. But when she was still with him and Mickey called and said they were going to lunch a tradition started and stuck. Now once a month they have lunch, they catch up, they even talk boys, something Mickey never thought he would be comfortable with, but when the conversation is "what do you think, yes or no" "that guys a douche" "can we just agree, no balls in the kitchen (Mandy came home early, Mickey still won't take the blame)" talking boys isn’t that much of a pain.   
Mickey looked at his sister, most people wouldn’t even have noticed that there was something on Mandy’s mind, but at this point, Mickey can read her like a book like she can to Mickey.   
Mickey put his burger down and focussed his attention on his sister, ‘What's up Mandy?’   
“What do you mean?” Mandy responded, picking up her coke, taking a sip from the straw.  
‘I mean we haven't mentioned Southside or Terry or any of that shit to me in over 3 years and now you brought it up like 15 times in the last 10 minutes, so what's up?’ Mickey lowered his voice and reached across the table to rest his hand on Mandy's arm, ‘is it the new nightmares again?’  
Mandy rolled her eyes, she knew Mickey was protective of her, she is of him, but he is always so dramatic!  
“Jesus shit Mickey, no it's not the nightmares, I haven't had them in years, you know that. I just saw someone the other day and it remaindered me of that shit hole. I'm fine though. Seriously! I love you for worrying but you don't need to, I'm in a good place right now!”  
‘Okay, good. So, who did you see?’   
“No one really, well someone but it wasn't anyone I know, they just reminded me of someone I used to know and I hadn't thought about in a long time, and then once I was reminded of him I got to thinking about the old hood. The people we used to know, shit the people we used to be. I'm glad we are out if there Mickey, I’m glad we aren't those people anymore!” Mandy said, barely taking any pauses so it came out hurried and rushed.   
Mickey looked thoughtfully at his sister, he had a feeling he knew who she was reminded of, but he didn't really wanna talk about HIM, that part of his life was over, Mickey had moved onto bigger and better things now. So instead he let out a deep sigh, and scrubbed his hand down his face a groaned, ‘I'm gonna have a biggest damn wedding ever aren’t I?’  
Mandy, noticing her brothers change in conversation topic just laughed and nodded, “Yeah, you are. But you boys have been engaged for two years now and haven't even started planning a wedding, so don't freak out, besides imagine the position you both put me in?!”  
‘And what would that be?’ raising his infamous eyebrows in question.  
“Hot cop, or hot firefighter? What's a girl to do?”  
They both started laughing   
‘Really Mandy? Sorry, my wedding forces you to choose,’ Mickey said with a roll of his eyes but a smile still on his face.  
‘Cause you know there's always a third option? Ya know, don't pick up at my wedding..’  
“Ha, Mickey please, that many good looking men in one room with me looking as hot as I will be, it would be a shame to go home without at least one”, Mandy stated with an over exaggerated wink  
Mickey just shook his head, ‘such a hoe’ Mickey laughed with a head shake, ducking when Mandy threw a chip at his head.   
They sat in comfortable quiet for a while, each eating their lunches until Mandy had another thought that she couldn’t not share.  
“so about your wedding…”  
‘jeez Mandy, what’s with all the wedding talk?’  
“I just had an idea that I thought you guys might like. How about a candy bar?”  
Mickey looked at her quizzically ‘that’s it? that’s your idea?’  
“Well… I did think it would be cute if it was an m&m bar, cause I know M&M is your thing, you know, cause of Marty and Mickey, and I’ve seen that yellow m&m cushion on your bed, so I thought maybe, if that was something you guys were interested in, it’s kinda cutesy so it might not be your thing, but I think on your wedding day you can be cutesy. And you both have a sweet tooth, I don’t think I’ve ever not seen chocolate in your house. Like ever, since you guys moved in together, you guys run out of beer more often than chocolate.”  
The smile on Mickey's face grew as he listened to his sister ramble on, ‘I think that’s kinda perfect Mandy, I’ll talk to Marty, but I think he will love it too.’  
Mandy smiled picking up her burger again, and taking a bite, nodding her head in agreement. “perfect” she said with a mouthful of food.   
‘Well look at that Mands, we have started planning the wedding.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I'm procrastinating, I really have to do my assessment so I'm doing this instead.


	5. CHAPTER 5

‘Hey babe, where are you? I bought some things’ Mickey called as he entered his and Marty’s apartment. Dropping the pile of M&M merchandise oh the couch as he continued through the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.  
“holy shit Mickey, what’s with all the M&Ms? This your way of telling me you're pregnant? Craving hardcore right now? I mean, I know you love chocolate but all this? This is next level stock! Oh, I hope it’s a boy! A little boy with your eyes!!” Marty said with a big grin on his face as Mickey walked back into the living room giving him the finger.  
‘of fuck off’ Mickey said leaning in to give Marty a quick kiss ‘I don’t know how you haven’t noticed this, but we are both dudes. Your dick is good Marty but it isn’t magic’ Mickey replied, rolling his eyes at the other mans pretended offence.  
“Okay, okay fine. You remember that later though. What’s with all this?” Marty asked, picking up a Candy Dispenser that had the yellow M&M sitting on top of it.   
‘well, I was just at lunch w-‘ he was cut off by an excited yell of “OH MY GOD! MANDY IS PREGNANT?! IM GONNA BE AN UNCLE!!’  
‘what? No! no one is pregnant, now can you just shut up and listen to me?’ Mickey asked with a raise of his eyebrows.  
“Ohh I got the eyebrow raise, huh, okay then the floor is yours! Why are we now hoarding all this merch?”  
A small smile played on mickeys face, he knew that Marty would love the idea, ‘well, we were out to lunch and Mandy had an idea that I think you will like just as much as I do, and M&M is kinda our thing ever since you bought that pillow home.’ Mickey said slowly, waiting to see how long his adorable fiancé could be patient and not interrupt.  
It wasn’t long  
“Okay, so don’t leave me in suspense here, what’s the idea? I want to hear it! Are we buying shares via merch or something?”  
Mickey took another drink from his water bottle, just to waste a little more time, grinning as he replaced the cap on the bottle watching as Marty got more and more impatient. ‘well, for the wedding-‘ he was interrupted again, “YES! Sure! Anything you want!! That’s the best idea I’ve ever heard. I love it. let's do that!”  
Mickey just shook his head, his smile still firmly in place, ‘you don’t even know what the idea is yet.’  
Marty moved closer, kissing mickey deeply before pulling back, “if it's anything to do with our wedding I’m on board, the day can go however you want as long as at the end of it you are my husband.” Marty kissed him again “god, I can’t wait till that day, but right now, tell me your idea, I promise I won’t interrupt again.”  
‘well it was Mandy’s idea, but she thought, at the wedding, or reception, whatevs, we have a candy bar, well obviously not just a candy bar, an M&M bar more specifically, for Marty and Mickey. What do you think?’  
“I love it” came the instant reply  
‘you didn’t even think about it. Don't get me wrong I love getting my own way but this is your wedding too so your input is important to this.’   
Marty just grinned. “I do love it! it’s cute and we are cute so it’s a perfect match, and it could work if we ever actually wanted to get those tattoos we talk about sometimes, it can be out thing.”  
‘so I guess we are now planning the wedding huh? Sure you don’t wanna back out?’ Mickey asked already knowing what the answer to that will be  
“shut the fuck up mick, I’m not going anywhere, well I am” he said grabbing mickeys hand and pulling him along “we are going to celebrate the beginning of our wedding planning! And I’ll show you just how magic my dick really is”   
‘I’ll need some convincing’ mickey smirked kicking the bedroom door closed behind them.   
*****************************************************************************************************************************

To MANDY(4.37pm): Mickey told me your M&M bar idea, I love it! let us know if you have more ideas!  
To MANDY(4.37pm): the faster we get this planned the sooner he is my husband and that’s just the best idea ever!  
From MANDY (4.40pm): glad you liked it! I got sick of waiting for you two to start planning lol  
To MANDY (4.41pm): trust me, I know what you mean. He is worth the wait though  
To MICKEY (4.42pm): I love you   
‘did you just fucking text me from the other damn room?’ Mickey said walking back into the bedroom from the kitchen, taking a bit from the left-over pizza he grabbed from the fridge.   
“it was important mick. I needed you to know immediately”  
Mickey just rolled his eyes, 'you’re such a goof.’ He said eyes softening as he added ‘I love you too’  
******************************************************************************************************************************

“So Mick” Marty started, dropping down onto the couch next to Mickey, “It’s your turn to cook dinner, so I’m wondering, are we going out for dinner or ordering in?”  
‘I cook!’ Mickey replied trying to maintain an offended expression.  
“Oh I know you do, but I don’t really want pancakes for dinner tonight. Besides Todd text me and he wants to know if we wanna have dinner? Burgers down at the dinner.”  
‘burgers sound good’  
“he said we should invite-  
It was mickeys turn to interrupt  
‘I am not inviting Mandy. I am not letting him near Mandy. Why is this dude so hung up on my sister? He saw a couple photos and now thinks they are soul mates or something’  
“she is beautiful mick. Besides I’m pretty sure he only says it to get a rise out of you. I'll let him know we are down for burgers.”  
‘you just think she is beautiful cause we look alike’ Mickey replied  
“whatever, she is. But can I just point out something?”  
‘what?’  
“if you don’t let them meet soon, the first time they meet will be at our wedding, and then drunk wedding sex is inevitable… so maybe think about it.” Marty said as he was walking into the bedroom to get dressed.   
Fuck, Mickey thought. He had run out of time. But considering how long he and Marty had been together he had a good run of keeping them separated. He really would do anything to avoid his sister having drunk wedding sex with his future husbands’ best friend. an anonymous at the wedding, a random work college or friend of a friend fine. But not the guy that they would see regularly through the rest of their lives. FUCK.   
Letting out a heavy sigh mickey muttered ‘ill text her and see if she wants to come’  
Mickey scowled in the direction of the bedroom where he heard Marty laughing.   
To Mandy (6.29pm): wanna get burgers tonight?   
To Mickey (6.30pm): sure can pick some up and head over if you want?  
To Mandy (6.31pm): nah gonna go down to the dinner with a friend of Marty's  
To Mickey (6.31pm): which friend?  
To Mandy (6.34pm): Todd.   
To Mickey (6.34pm): im free! What time?  
Mandy smirked at her phone imaging her brothers' reaction to her enthusiasm  
To Marty (6.34pm): How did you get him to agree to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't the relationship that is wanted but bare with me okay...


End file.
